UNSAID
by NaoNow
Summary: Le pire, le meilleur. / Dis-moi, depuis quand le froid et l'obscurité sont-ils tes ennemis ? Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas. Que tout ceci n'est qu'un après. Un après lui. / Tu te souviens. / Une vie sans lui, dans un monde en proie aux flammes. / DMHP
1. Avant l'aube

**Auteur** : Nao/Zonea**  
Titre **: Unsaid (litt. : pas dit)**  
Pairing** : Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter**  
Rating** : Je préfère mettre M, pour le contenu plus que pour la forme.**  
Genre** : Romance, Drama. Angst ?**  
Note** : J'avais tellement envie d'écrire sur ces deux-là que je me sens magnifiquement bien d'avoir relevé le défi ! Ce n'est pas spécialement original mais c'est l'histoire que je voulais raconter. J'espère que vous allez passer un bon moment.**  
Résumé** : Dis-moi, depuis quand le froid et le l'obscurité sont-ils tes ennemis ? Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas. Que tout ceci n'est qu'un après. Un après lui.

.

**Unsaid.**

.

**Avant l'aube.**

.**  
**

Il fait si froid ce soir.

Tu serres les bras autour de ton corps, dans le noir envahissant de ta chambre de préfet en chef. Avant, cette obscurité était rassurante ; tu t'y sentais chez toi, d'une certaine façon. Elle ne te demandait rien, après tout. Au contraire, l'absence de la lumière te soulageait, t'apaisait. Tu avais l'impression d'être toi-même, invincible, prince que rien ne pourrait détrôner. Tu pouvais presque oublier les lendemains, oublier le jour et les rires des étudiants dans les couloirs aux pierres et aux dalles glacées, les bavardages enfantins des idiots ignorant la vérité, celle que tu connaissais trop bien et que dans le noir seulement tu réussissais parfois à oublier aussi. Tu te sentais loin de l'avenir, loin du pire, loin de ce Lord Noir qui allait régner sur la vie de tous et surtout sur la tienne, des meurtres, des cris, des blessures qui seraient infligées sans doute. A l'abri du jour, tu te sentais fort, tu te sentais immortel.

Tu ne sais plus vraiment quand ce noir est devenu un ennemi, ou bien quand le froid a pris les armoiries adverses des tiennes. Depuis, pourtant, il te faut te battre contre toutes ces entités qui devaient être des alliées, auxquelles tu pensais t'être accoutumé depuis des lustres. Depuis, dans cette chambre de préfet en chef, tu ne parviens plus à apprécier la solitude qui t'entoure. Tu te recroquevilles sous les draps et tu attends le petit jour, le soleil, et ce, même si finalement tout t'indiffère. Tu veux juste que le froid passe et ne plus te souvenir. Surtout, ne plus te souvenir. Car ce sont tes souvenirs qui t'apportent tant de froideur. Ce sont tes souvenirs qui te glacent.

Avant, tu pensais tout contrôler. Tu avais ton trône, modeste certes, mais tu l'avais et tu t'étais assis sur lui avec la distinction et l'élégance que tes ancêtres t'avaient appris depuis ta naissance. Tu avais la moitié obscure de Poudlard derrière toi, attentive au moindre de tes faits et gestes, presque envahissante - mais tu aimais ça. Tu aimais être le centre de leurs attentions, tu aimais savoir qu'ils étaient prêts à te suivre, que chacun de ces serpents pouvaient mordre sur un simple regard de toi. Ce rôle te plaisait, même si tu n'étais pas assez idiot pour ignorer le fait cruel que ce n'était qu'une vaste blague, une partie de rigolade, un jeu d'enfant dont tu connaissais les règles par cœur et qui ne pouvait se gagner qu'en triomphant sur une montagne de cadavres. Avant, tu pensais que cela irait, que tu t'en sortirais. Tu étais persuadé que, le moment venu, tu pourrais prononcer tous ces sorts qu'il ne faut pourtant pas laisser échapper, que tu prendrais ta place dans le cercle le plus prisé de tous les sorciers gothiques, retenu fidèlement et avec honneur dans l'ombre de Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Tu souris douloureusement à la pensée qu'en effet, bien des choses étaient différentes, à cette époque-là. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, tu sais que ce que tu vis en ce moment est un après. Un après lui. Mais cela, tu ne veux pas y penser.

Non, tu ne veux pas fermer les yeux et enfouir la tête dans ton oreiller pour y chercher l'effluve allégé par le temps de son odeur. Tu ne veux pas te désespérer de ne pas pouvoir le sentir assez, tu ne veux pas imaginer ses mains et te souvenir de la façon dont son existence anéantit tout le reste. Tu ne veux pas t'abandonner à la mémoire de toutes ces nuits passées dans cette chambre de préfet si spacieuse et si hautaine dans son titre et sa décoration baroque. Tu ne veux pas frissonner en te souvenant de la chaleur de ces moments-là, à l'abri du soleil, à l'abri des préjugés, à l'abri de tous les lendemains du monde. Tu ne veux pas souhaiter qu'il vienne, tu ne veux pas aller jusqu'à presque entendre le bruit de ses pas dans le couloir devant la porte et le bruit indiscret de son poing sur le bois lourd, à espérer sans cesse sa venue. Tu ouvres les yeux et fixes le plafond que tu devines au dessus de ton lit aux draps verts, comme ses yeux à lui. Tu aimerais savoir à partir de quel instant sa présence est devenue aussi indispensable, pour ne plus jamais le vivre. Ne plus jamais faire les mêmes erreurs. Et ainsi éviter d'endurer toutes ces douleurs.

Non. Tu ne veux pas. Tu ne veux pas refermer les yeux et chercher ses bras perdus peut-être entre les draps, chercher son corps chaud et suave qui t'évoque le Sahara, ses courbes comme des dunes et le grain de sa peau comme du sable qui salit ton lit puisque tu y retrouves toujours sa présence depuis qu'il l'a touché. Tu ne veux pas. Tu ne veux pas refermer les yeux et penser à lui. Tu ne veux pas et pourtant, même les yeux ouverts, en fixant le plafond dans cette obscurité qui a oublié d'être rassurante, c'est encore vers lui que tu perds ton esprit.

Alors, ta mémoire revient. Tu sens le noir tourner autour de ta tête et tu plonges dans tes souvenirs pour ne pas tomber, t'évanouir dans le néant alors que personne ne te rattrapera, même pas lui. Tu sais que personne ne tient vraiment à toi et que beaucoup se sentiraient plus libres en ton absence, qu'une foule de gens serait ravie si par bonheur tu sombrais dans ce froid mortel et fou qui semble sur le point de t'emporter. Tu serres les dents et tu te souviens, tu t'échappes de cette chambre qui te souffle son absence à chaque seconde. Et tu t'en souviens trop bien, finalement. Tu te souviens de cet instant où tout a basculé.

Tu sais qu'on dit parfois _pour le meilleur et pour le pire _et quand cette phrase atteint ton esprit, tu grimaces. Tu n'as jamais cru, même pas une seule seconde, qu'il pouvait y avoir un meilleur qui vaille la peine entre vous, pour vous. Tu te dis, toi, que le pire est parfois à préférer au meilleur, que votre pire n'est pas le leur et que votre meilleur est mort dans l'œuf. Non, il n'y avait rien à espérer, strictement rien, pour la bonne raison que vous n'aviez pas d'avenir. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Ni l'un pour l'autre.

Le pire.  
Le meilleur.

De tout cela, tu te souviens.

X.X.X

Le couloir était désert et la lune bien trop haute dans le ciel pour qu'il ait le droit de s'y trouver. Il ne t'avait pas vu venir et tu étais sûr de te déplacer assez silencieusement pour qu'il ne remarque pas ton arrivée. Il était parfaitement dos à toi et regardait fixement le mur, autant dire qu'il respirait la stupidité la plus infinie, comme à son habitude. Tu as souri, puisque tu entendais bien lui faire payer son effronterie des derniers jours et que l'occasion était beaucoup trop belle. On ne t'insulte pas impunément et qui étais-tu pour ignorer la perche qu'il te tendait ? Tu retenais presque ta respiration, fort du coup que tu étais sur le point de lui porter.

- Malfoy.  
Sa voix t'a surpris mais tu n'en as rien laissé paraître, tu as juré intérieurement contre la force cosmique qui donne à ce scroutt à pétard à deux pattes ce foutu sixième sens presque inquiétant. Tu as simplement répondu comme un réflexe :  
- Potter.  
Il ne s'est pas retourné, tu as donc pris l'initiative de te rapprocher de lui. Il ne t'a même pas lancé un regard. Tu t'es senti plutôt vexé. Pour qui se et te prenait-il ?  
- Puis-je savoir quel charme t'a attiré hors de ton dortoir à une heure pareille de la nuit, Potter ? Dois-je te rappeler que ce manquement au règlement intérieur mérite que je retire un certain nombre de points à ta stupide maison ?  
Il ne t'a rien répondu, captivé par le mur qui lui faisait face.  
- Dis-moi, Malfoy. Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose sur ce mur ?  
Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça. C'est pour cela que tu as regardé les briques glaciales sans lui faire remarquer son manque total de politesse. Après tout, Potter n'a aucune éducation.  
- _Laisse faire._  
- Pardon ?  
Enfin, il se tournait vers toi.  
- Tu ne sais pas lire, Potter ? Il y a écrit _Laisse faire._

Ses yeux ont fixé les tiens bizarrement et tu te rappelles t'être demandé quel assortiment mal choisi de gènes avait pu leur donner une couleur pareille. Les secondes s'effilaient, tu ne disais rien. Ta gorge s'assèche à cette pensée mais la vérité était que tu n'osais pas lui dire quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux étaient bien trop bouleversés. Et puis, soudain, il a souri. Comme un feu d'artifice.

- Ah bon. C'est étrange, ça. Moi, je lis _Fais._ Et c'est parfait.  
- Tu te fous de moi, Potter ?  
- Tu sais bien que je n'oserais pas.

L'instant d'après, ton souffle s'est perdu sur ses lèvres et, sous l'effet d'un maléfice que tu as supposé puissant, tu ne l'as pas repoussé. Tu as fermé les yeux, sûr de détester ça, le son de sa respiration et son odeur, la sensation de ses mains sur tes hanches et le goût de sa bouche, certain de ne l'en haïr que plus et pourtant, tu le laissais faire. Et tu maudissais Poudlard et ses conneries de sortilèges. Et Dumbledore qui, même mort, était sûrement responsable de tout. Ce vieux fou. Tu as rouvert les yeux pour regarder l'écriture rouge qui décorait le mur quelques instants plus tôt mais qui avait disparu. Tu as levé les yeux au ciel, et tu as trouvé la force de le repousser.

- Et dis-moi, que penses-tu faire au juste, Potter ?

Tu avais mis tout le dégoût que tu pouvais dans cette question et il a fui avant de te répondre quoi que ce soit. Tu l'as regardé partir en oubliant de lui retirer la somme de points retentissante que tu avais prévue. Au lieu de ça, tu te souviens encore du sentiment étrange de vide qui a pris place dans tes entrailles alors qu'il s'éloignait. Ou plutôt, tu te rappelles t'être rendu compte que ce vide existait, qu'il était là, au creux de ton estomac, comme le manque d'un organe, et ce depuis longtemps, en réalité. Pourtant, il t'a fallu quelques mois pour comprendre que c'était simplement parce qu'il l'avait comblé, l'espace d'un infime instant. Des mois ponctués de sa présence, parfois, le soir venu, dans ta chambre imposante et austère de préfet en chef.

X.X.X

Le premier jour où il a frappé à ta porte, c'était une semaine après le baiser qu'il t'avait infligé. Tu n'avais pas croisé ses yeux pendant tout ce temps-là. Tu avais pensé qu'il regrettait – autant que toi-même tu regrettais cet incident -. Quelque part, cela t'arrangeait bien qu'il ne semble pas vouloir en parler, ou même y faire une allusion lointaine. Tu avais sûrement honte pour deux. Honte de ne pas avoir su le repousser, de ne pas t'être servi de ce moment d'égarement contre lui, ne ne pas l'avoir tourné en ridicule. Mais alors il aurait fallu que l'école toute entière soit au courant du fait que Potter le crasseux avait osé embrassé le prince des serpents et cela, tu ne l'aurais pas supporté. En tout cas, c'était plus aisé de te cacher derrière cette idée de déshonneur et d'infamie. Quand tu as entendu le son de son poing contre ta porte résonner entre tes quatre murs, tu t'es demandé quel imbécile venait troubler ta tranquillité à une heure aussi avancée de la soirée, - il était vingt trois heures passées, c'est-à-dire un peu plus de deux heures après la sonnerie du couvre-feu. -. Puis tu as ouvert et il était là, sur le seuil de ta chambre, et ses yeux de jade se sont fixés dans les tiens comme des parasites. Grand, droit, les épaules un peu plus larges que les tiennes peut-être, les pouces dans les poches de son jean, - et pourquoi ne portait-il pas l'uniforme obligatoire ? -, le pied droit posé dans l'embrasure de la porte pour être certain que tu ne pourrais pas la refermer. L'émeraude se frayait un chemin insidieux vers le mercure, comme un parasite. Tu ne pouvais pas te détourner.

- Potter. Que me vaut l'immense déplaisir de ta visite à une heure si tardive ?

Ta voix se voulait aussi désagréable qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses yeux se sont embrasés et, pour toute réponse, il a attaqué tes lèvres. Il n'y a pas de mot plus juste que cela. C'était une bataille et, quelque part, tu es certain qu'il voulait te faire du mal. Sa bouche a pris d'assaut la tienne, ses lèvres en éclaireurs, puis sa langue a percé tes défenses et tu t'es retrouvé sur le point d'être vaincu avant de prendre les armes. Alors tu as tenté de répondre à chaque fois qu'il gagnait du terrain, de t'insinuer en lui autant qu'il s'insinuait en toi, vous fondant l'un dans l'autre. Il ne serait pas le vainqueur, quoi qu'il t'en coûte. Il ne serait pas le vainqueur.

La porte s'est refermée derrière vos deux corps essoufflés. Ses mains se perdaient dans tes cheveux presque blancs alors que tu glissais les tiennes sous sa chemise et sentais une fine pellicule de sueur sur sa peau finement colorée par le soleil. Il respirait la sensualité et tu te sentais partir dans un désir que tu n'avais jamais ressenti pour personne. Tu as passé la limite impudique de sa ceinture pour sentir son souffle se briser et entendre un gémissement échapper de sa gorge. Comme un coup, un assaut réussi. Tu as souri, mais c'était avant qu'il ne colle son bassin au tien et que tu le sentes contre toi et souffres son envie de toi. Il ne serait pas le vainqueur. Tu l'as mené vers ton lit alors que vos regards répugnaient à se séparer trop longtemps. La mer verte se déversait dans ton métal en fusion. Électrique. Douloureux. Qui aurait pu l'éloigner de toi à cet instant-là ? Potter ne serait pas le vainqueur.

Il ne devait pas l'être. Il ne pouvait pas l'être.

Vos vêtements ont valsé dans la pièce sombre. Si vite, vous étiez nus l'un contre l'autre, presque désespérés. Tu ne savais pas d'où venait cette envie, ce besoin de lui que tu n'avais pas pensé être les tiens. Que le diable emporte mon âme, Potter ne sera pas le vainqueur. Tu as cherché à le perdre plus d'une fois dans les délices que tu lui infligeais et tu aurais certainement pu réussir s'il n'avait pas été aussi inventif et doué. Tu savais que tu étais sa première fois, tu l'avais senti dans certaines de ses hésitations, - jamais bien longues cependant -, et tu ne comprenais pas comment un seul de ses gestes pouvait t'amener aussi près de la folie. Un putain de novice. Mais c'était Potter, après tout, ce sale gryffondor stupide, têtu et bourré de défauts, Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Encore-Et-Encore, Potter en un seul mot. L'archétype même du héros, plein de bonne volonté et, à ton grand damne, plein de talents et de ressources. Potter, celui qui d'une façon ou d'une autre, finissait toujours par te mettre au tapis et t'écraser en ricanant. Pourtant, cette fois, Potter ne serait pas le vainqueur. Tu allais l'emporter avec toi, le dévaster, détruire en lui toute envie de te défier à nouveau.

C'était une guerre.  
Sûrement perdue d'avance.

Vous êtes venus l'un contre l'autre et l'un dans l'autre de nombreuses fois, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte sur l'avidité et que vous preniez conscience du liquide poisseux qui coulait sur vos peaux et de l'odeur impie qui avait envahi la pièce. Tu t'es senti comme à la fin d'un rêve étrange, aussi intolérable et déchirant que voluptueux et providentiel.

Tu sais qu'il n'a pas été le vainqueur.  
Pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y en a pas eu. Ni par ailleurs de vaincu non plus.

Et pourtant, quand il s'est rhabillé et qu'il est parti sans un regard, tu t'es senti aussi vide et ravagé qu'après une défaite cuisante. Tu savais déjà que tu voulais qu'il revienne, mais tu ne voulais pas te l'avouer. Pas tout de suite. Non, pas encore. Tu ne voulais pas que Potter prenne une telle place dans ta vie. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard. Alors quand il est revenu, quatre soirs plus tard, évidemment que tu l'as laissé rentrer. Malgré qu'il soit lui. Malgré que tout dans vos gestes t'ait rappelé sans pitié que tu n'étais pas celui avec qui il aurait pu partager autre chose que ces instants de nuit.

Il est revenu, une fois, deux fois, trois fois et puis tu as arrêté de compter. Tu ne sais pas vraiment de quelle manière grotesque tu en es venu à avoir l'impression de ne vivre que lorsqu'il passe la porte de cette maudite chambre aujourd'hui trop noire. Il vient toujours au moment où tu t'y attends le moins, après deux semaines d'absence ou bien le lendemain-même d'une de ses visites. Tu n'as jamais rien demandé. Ni quand ni pourquoi. Tu le reçois quand il vient, tu l'accueilles et tu le laisses partir.

Tu laisses le froid revenir.

X.X.X

Et ce soir il fait si froid, mon dieu qu'il fait froid à présent entre tes draps. Tu frottes tes mains contre tes bras et tes jambes pour tenter, vainement, de te réchauffer. Tu maltraites la peau partout sur ton corps, en voulant faire fuir le froid qui semble avoir pris possession de chacun de tes pores. Elle gèle lentement, cette peau blanche, diaphane. Elle gèle lentement, comme une agonie qui te tuera à coup sûr. Elle gèle et tu ignores comment tu devrais chasser les gelures des abris fragiles qu'elles ont trouvé sur le grain de cette peau de lait.

Quand il est là, il lui suffit de poser la main sur toi pour que toute idée de froid disparaisse totalement de ta tête. Alors tu te dis que, peut-être, si tu la frottes assez longtemps et avec assez de vigueur, tu pourras le faire partir, toi aussi.

Sous tes mains, comme sous ses mains.

Tu ris et tu mets brusquement fin à tout ce cirque. Il est étrange, ce rire. Totalement dénué d'humour, de joie. Il n'est même pas cynique, juste désabusé. C'est un rire vide. Un rire froid, comme cette absence de chaleur qui te dévore, dans ces draps qui devraient être doux.

Rien n'est doux. Rien n'est tendre.

Tu le sais, peut-être même mieux que quiconque. Tu connais les illusions, les mensonges. Tu penses que rien n'est vrai et tu as sûrement raison. Tu ris et tu penses que jamais au grand jamais tu ne pourrais remplacer ses mains, certainement pas par les tiennes. Il n'y a que lui, tu le sais tellement bien que tu préfèrerais l'ignorer. Mais toi, tu voudrais juste pouvoir sentir ses mains et oublier. Oh oui, tu voudrais pouvoir te dire parfois que cette façon âpre que tu as d'envisager le monde est purement et simplement fausse. Ne serait-ce que pour imaginer que ce froid sans nom peut disparaître. S'évaporer. Evidemment, pour cela, il faudrait qu'il soit là.

Il ne l'est pas.

X.X.X

Dans ta tête, c'est une cascade de souvenirs qui danse et te rend aussi fou que triste. Tu ne gémis pas alors que tu en aurais envie. Tu ne suffoques pas alors que tu as du mal à respirer. Ce sont des choses que tu n'as pas apprises plus jeune et qu'il n'a pas voulu t'apprendre non plus.

Une fois, une fois seulement, tu lui as demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi toi. Son expression s'est faite dure, ses sourcils se sont froncés et les plis de sa bouche sont apparus. Il t'a répondu qu'au moins, toi, tu ne t'inquiéterais de rien. Tu ne le pleurerais pas. Tu ne l'aimerais pas.

Tu n'as rien dit. Tu as retenu les insultes qui montaient dans ta gorge, les « va te faire foutre, Potter » et autres douceurs qu'il aurait pourtant tellement mérités. Tu as compris qu'il ne voulait pas que tu t'attaches à lui alors tu as fait tout ton possible pour le laisser prendre autant de distance qu'il voulait. Tu as appris à le laisser partir. Et surtout, tu as essayé d'apprendre à ne pas souffrir de son absence. Tu aurais tellement voulu qu'il ne te manque pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Et pourtant ce soir ce ne sont pas ses au revoir que tu entends encore mais ses bonjour qui sonnent comme les cloches d'une heure et d'une époque qui semblent révolues. Tu ne te rappelles pas des moments où il te disait adieu et où il avait tellement l'air d'y croire que tu t'en sentais blessé – sans jamais le dire ou le laisser paraître, et pour cela force est de constater que tu as été élevé à la bonne école -. Tu ne te rappelles pas non plus des instants où son indifférence revenait ou, pire, des marques de haine qui s'échouaient sur son visage et que tu espérais avoir mal interprétées.

Au contraire, et tu penses qu'il t'en voudrait s'il le savait, tu te souviens de la fois où il s'est endormi dans tes bras et que tu t'es bien gardé de le réveiller. Tu te souviens des moments brefs où tu avais l'impression paradoxalement fugace et persistante qu'il éprouvait un sentiment puissant pour toi, un sentiment que tu te refusais à appeler amour et que pourtant tu souhaitais avec tant de force que tu en perdais la tête. Tu te souviens du jour où il t'a offert l'amulette qui est toujours sur toi depuis ce jour, même si elle ne te servira plus à rien maintenant. Tu te souviens de ses sourires, des vrais, ceux dont il était tellement avare en dépit des apparences.

Tu te souviens si bien.

X.X.X

Vous ne parliez pas, au commencement. C'était une sorte d'accord tacite que tu étais bien décidé à respecter pour ne pas perdre ces rencontres. Il venait, vous couchiez ensemble et il repartait. C'était aussi simple que cela. Il criait pendant la jouissance comme une libération et il te semblait qu'il se vidait en toi de ses peines et de sa colère. Tu étais comme un exutoire, le moyen pour lui d'oublier et de se décharger d'un poids qu'il ne pouvait plus porter. Alors tu te rappelais qu'il ne venait pas te voir pour l'amour.

Non, Potter ne veut pas de toi pour l'amour.

Puis il y a eu la nuit où il s'est mis à pleurer alors que tu embrassais son torse frémissant contre tes lèvres. Tu as essuyé ses larmes de tes mains mais d'autres sont venues les remplacer trop vite. Tu l'as serré dans tes bras, tu as bougé tes hanches contre les siennes pour l'emporter dans le plaisir mais il continuait à pleurer et tu n'as plus su que faire, comment le toucher, comment lui faire oublier. Tu as enfoui ta tête contre son cou et ses bras t'ont bloqué contre lui puissamment. Il a sangloté comme ça longtemps, ses pleurs glissaient sur tes épaules et tu attendais. Alors il a commencé à te parler.

Il te disait des choses comme :

- Tu sais, Malfoy, je n'ai jamais rien demandé. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si aujourd'hui des gens sont en train de mourir ou que d'autres se font torturer en tentant de protéger mon existence. Ce n'est pas de ma faute et pourtant, je sens parfois dans leurs regards qu'ils me reprochent de ne rien faire, même si aucun d'entre eux n'ose me le dire ou simplement le penser vraiment. Ils se disent que leur sauveur prend bien trop de temps pour les sauver, pendant que leurs familles s'amenuisent et que le poids des larmes s'alourdit. Mais moi, Malfoy, moi ce soir je suis ici dans ta chambre et je pleure aussi mes morts. Autant qu'eux pleurent les leurs.

Tu ne répondais rien. Personne ne t'avait jamais appris à consoler.

- Malfoy, dis-moi, est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer ?

Alors tu l'embrassais.

Et il continuait :

- Je ne veux pas les sauver. Ou plutôt, je ne veux pas être celui qui doit les sauver. Ce n'est pas que leur sort m'indiffère, tu sais, pour cela je suis resté un gryffondor abominablement assujetti à sa maison. Ce n'est pas ça. Je voudrais les sauver, non, je le souhaite, je le souhaite vraiment de toutes mes forces. Ce que je ne veux pas, c'est être celui qui les sauvera ou les perdra. Mais je le suis, Malfoy, je le suis et qui serait assez fou pour imaginer que je puisse être capable de vaincre un sorcier tout puissant alors que je n'ai que dix-sept ans ? ...  
On a beau m'entraîner, se donner tout le mal du monde à me faire entrer dans la tête toutes les capacités qu'elle peut recevoir, personne n'est assez stupide pour ne pas se rendre compte de la différence entre lui et moi. Et pourtant, pourtant, je suis celui qui doit le battre. C'est lui ou moi, tu comprends ? ...  
Aujourd'hui Dumbledore est mort et il n'y a plus de bouclier assez puissant pour me protéger. Il faudra bien que je me jette dans ce combat, je n'ai plus d'endroit où fuir, même Poudlard sera bientôt un immense champ de bataille. Nos espions dissuadent du mieux qu'ils le peuvent Voldemort de nous attaquer demain. C'est comme ça tous les soirs. Comment vivre encore, Malfoy ? ...  
Comment ? ...  
Voldemort sera bientôt là et il en tuera autant qu'il pourra. Voldemort sera là, Malfoy. Voldemort sera là. Oui, tu peux frémir en entendant son nom, tu peux blêmir mais je sais qu'un jour viendra où tu te tiendras à ses côtés, pas nécessairement parce que tu l'auras choisi mais plutôt parce que tu n'auras pas eu ce putain choix. Pour survivre, tu le feras. Tout ça parce que moi, j'aurais échoué. Qui serait assez fou pour croire que je puisse le vaincre, dis-moi ? ...  
Qui ? ...  
Tu sais Malfoy, le destin est vraiment injuste et cette simple phrase digne d'une tragédie me donne envie de vomir. Ce n'est pas juste, Malfoy. Ce n'est pas juste que ce soit moi. Juste moi. Contre lui. Ce n'est pas juste. Et moi, je me demande simplement si ceux auxquels je tiens survivront. Après moi. Après ça. Je crains de savoir que non.  
Dis-moi, Malfoy, est-ce qu'Hermione pourra un jour découvrir la cinquième vertu du sang de phénix que Merlin avait annoncée ? ...  
Est-ce que Ron pourra jamais jouer dans chez les Canons de Chudley ? ...  
Est-ce que Luna verra des Ronflaks Cornus au moins une fois dans sa vie ? ...  
Est-ce que Neville aura le poste de professeur de botanique et reprendra le flambeau de Poudlard ? ...  
Est-ce que Remus pourra jamais avoir une nuit de sommeil tranquille ? ...  
Est-ce que Ginny se réveillera un jour du coma que lui a infligé le sort de Parkinson ? ...  
Et toi, Malfoy, dis-moi, est-ce que survivras ? ...  
Est-ce que tu peux me jurer que tu me survivras ? ...

Il pouvait te parler pendant des heures et toi tu ne demandais rien même si tu ne comprenais pas tout à ces histoires de fatalité. Tu te contentais de poser tes lèvres sur les siennes à chaque fois qu'il semblait quémander une réponse. Rien de plus.

Tellement trop.

X.X.X

C'est comme ça que tu te mets à te souvenir de sa voix, dans le noir de ta chambre de préfet en chef. Un titre qui te donne le droit de gouverner le Poudlard qui est devenu une jungle depuis quelques temps. En réalité, sa voix te fait peur. Pourtant tu ne le dirais à personne, n'est-ce pas ? Et surtout pas à lui. Sa voix te terrifie.

Tu serres les poings autour de tes draps de jade tellement cette pensée est stupide. De toutes façons, y a-t-il quelque chose en lui qui ne t'effraie pas ? La vérité, c'est que tout en lui t'épouvante. Tout. Des racines de ses cheveux indisciplinés jusqu'à sa peau halée. C'est que tu n'aurais jamais envisagé le fait irrationnel que tu puisses aimer le toucher, n'est-ce pas ? Te perdre contre lui, toi qui ne perdais jamais le contrôle, qui aurait pu penser que tu le désirerais avec une telle force ?

Et pourtant à aucun moment tu n'as perdu ta fierté. A aucun moment tu ne t'es senti minable, plus bas que terre, à aucun moment tu n'as eu envie de te cacher alors qu'il était là, en face de toi, avec ses yeux trop verts et son sourire trop conquérant, à aucun moment il ne t'est venu l'idée de le fuir alors qu'il te dévorait d'une seule bouchée. Tu avais tellement peur de lui et pourtant. Tu as voulu rester digne et c'est ainsi qu'il t'a embrassé.

Tu penses à ses lèvres et tu resserres tes bras autour de tes épaules. C'est étrange, tu sais ? On dirait que tu t'enlaces toi même. Que tu veux remplacer des bras qui ce soir, alors qu'il fait si froid, trop froid, ne sont pas là. Ses bras.

Tu penses à ses lèvres et tu maudis ta mémoire.  
Tu penses à ses lèvres et tu ouvres les yeux pour te souvenir.  
Tu penses à ses lèvres et tu te souviens qu'il n'est pas là ce soir.

X.X.X

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

Tu voudrais pouvoir t'en empêcher et pourtant tu espères qu'il frappe à ta porte, même si cela fait déjà deux semaines qu'il n'est pas venu te trouver, tu en gardes l'habitude, tu sais ce qu'il se passerait. Tu te relèverais vite de ton lit où, de toutes façons, tu n'arrives pas à trouver le sommeil et tu t'avancerais vers la porte, l'entendrais lancer un Alohomora. Tu le regarderais entrer dans la pièce et tu refermerais la porte derrière lui pour finir, enfin, par te tourner vers lui.

Ses yeux dans les tiens. Son existence à deux pas de la tienne.

Il dirait :  
- Malfoy.  
Tu répondrais d'un ton nuancé :  
- Potter.  
Juste ça.

Tu ne voudrais rien lui faire comprendre, ne rien laisser échapper. Tu sais qu'il suffirait d'un moment infime d'inattention, le relâchement de la tension, un soupir de trop, un mot échappé, regretté. Et alors tu laisserais tout transparaître. Il entendrait tout ce que tu te refuses à lui dire, les respirations qui ne trompent personne, les gémissements plaintifs, presque craintifs. Tu ne veux pas qu'il sache que tu as peur de lui. Atrocement peur. Tu ne veux pas qu'il voit les armes que tu as depuis longtemps déposées à ses pieds.

- Malfoy...  
Son ton à lui serait plutôt amusé, en fin de compte.  
Alors, cette fois, tu ne répondrais pas.

- Malfoy...  
Il s'approcherait de toi. Trop près. Avant, il y avait toujours une certaine distance entre vous. Comme une barrière insidieuse entre vos deux corps, quelque chose qui semblait vous repousser comme deux aimants. Entre vous, cela avait toujours été électromagnétique. Deux forces du même signe se repousse, même le plus ignare des sorciers le sait. Maintenant, tu te dis que tu aurais dû comprendre dès le début qu'il n'y aurait pour toi aucun aboutissement sinon celui-ci. Ses bras. Son souffle. D'une façon ou d'une autre, vous vous ressembliez trop pour pouvoir vous comporter l'un avec l'autre comme il l'aurait fallu.

- Malfoy...  
Ses pas s'enchaîneraient les uns après les autres et, avant que tu ne puisses vraiment le réaliser, il serait si près de toi, si près qu'il te brûlerait, qu'il te transpercerait de son existence. Il y a quelque chose chez Potter qui fait bouillir ton sang, comme un mystère, qui te ramène à lui autant qu'il le ramène à toi. Quelque chose d'incontrôlable.

- Malfoy...  
Il resterait là, la bouche presque contre la tienne mais pas encore, s'enfuyant à la moindre de tes approches, maligne, capricieuse. Son corps serait à quelques centimètres du tien, évitant les tentatives de tes mains destinées à l'attrapper, s'éloignant quand tu t'approcherais et pourtant le frôlant après chacun de tes essais. Il chuchoterait ton nom à ton oreille, simplement pour te sentir frissonner, attendant patiemment que tu l'implores.

- Malfoy...  
- Va te faire foutre, Potter.  
- Avec plaisir.

Il déposerait ses lèvres sur ton cou et alors, tu t'autoriserais à gémir.

X.X.X

Tu enfouis ton visage dans tes paumes pour maintenir l'illusion. Non, tu ne pleures pas. Tu préfèrerais mourir que te laisser aller aux pleurs. Tu es un Malfoy, malgré tout. Un putain de Malfoy, dirait Potter. Avec cet ego surdimensionné qui les caractérise et ce soin particulier accordé au maintien sur leur nom du stéréotype de la riche famille de sang-pur cruelle et ambitieuse. Alors comment pourrais-tu pleurer ? Tes phalanges appuient sur tes yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

Tu voudrais juste savoir pourquoi ce noir est obligé d'être un ennemi, pourquoi le froid l'accompagne. Savoir pourquoi tu te sens mort alors qu'avant... Qu'avant ce n'était pas ainsi, que tout était différent et que tu t'y sentais bien. Tu voudrais juste savoir, demander à quelqu'un. Peut-être même à Potter. Et qu'il te réponde ce que tu sais déjà.

C'est facile de ne pas avoir peur du noir quand on est aveugle, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que c'est ce que tu étais. Un aveugle, un infirme, quelqu'un à qui il manquait quelque chose et qui l'ignorait. Tu n'y voyais pas. Comment le noir aurait-il pu t'effrayer ? Tu ne distinguais pas le jour, tu ne comprenais pas la lumière, tu ne connaissais pas sa chaleur. Comment aurais-tu pu avoir froid ? Comment ? Mais tu as ouvert les yeux ou plutôt, il te les a ouverts.

Et tu l'as aimé.

Tu l'as aimé alors comment refermer ton cœur ? Tu devrais oublier mais tu ne peux pas, tu chéris malgré toi ce sentiment que ton éducation aurait dû enrayer. Tu l'as aimé, tu l'aimes alors comment ne pas te souvenir de la lumière de ses yeux, de la chaleur de son corps et comment ne pas avoir peur du reste ? Il est le seul endroit au monde où tu te sens chez toi, il est la seule personne avec qui tu veux être, il est la seule voix que tu veux entendre. Le seul monde dans lequel tu veux vivre.

Alors comment ne pas mourir de froid à présent ?  
Comment ?

X.X.X

Un soir, il n'a pas cherché à coucher avec toi. Il s'est allongé sur ton lit, t'a invité à le rejoindre. Tu t'es lové contre lui, mêlant tes jambes aux siennes. Il a frissonné de bien-être et tu lui en étais reconnaissant. Tu te sentais important. Vous êtes restés dans cette position longtemps, tu restais éveillé contre lui à écouter sa respiration et à te demander comment tu avais pu le haïr si longtemps. Tu pensais qu'il s'était endormi. Puis tu as senti ses mains caresser lentement ton dos et tu as su qu'il allait te parler. Que les baisers ne suffiraient pas pour lui répondre. Tu le savais avant qu'il ouvre la bouche, c'est vrai.

- Je ne vais pas le vaincre. N'est-ce pas ?  
Tu as fermé les yeux et tu aurais tellement voulu lui mentir.  
- Non, Potter. Non. Tu ne vas pas le vaincre.

Il t'a serré contre lui et a enfoui sa tête dans le creux de ton cou. Ni lui ni toi n'avez rajouté un seul mot. Non, il ne pourrait pas le vaincre. Tu aurais voulu dire quelque chose de gentil, de doux, quelque chose qui l'aurait réconforté peut-être, l'espace d'une seconde, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu le soulager mais tu ne le pouvais pas. Potter ne pourrait pas vaincre Le Maître. Jamais. Ou du moins, pas avant au moins trente ans de dur labeur. Mais Potter n'avait certainement pas trente ans devant lui. Potter n'allait pas gagner.

Potter ne serait pas le vainqueur.  
Et cette fois, tu avais juste envie de crier.

X.X.X

Tu as toujours cru, depuis le premier jour, depuis ce_ laisse faire_ qui t'avait laissé aussi émerveillé qu'indigné, qu'il ne t'avait jamais aimé. Tu lui étais utile et tu pensais que cela résumait toute votre relation. Potter aimer Malfoy ? C'était impensable. Tu faisais presque partie de ses ennemis, de ceux qui voulaient le voir mort. Comment aurait-il pu t'aimer ? Non, tu pensais qu'il se servait de toi, qu'il était certain que tu ne cherchais rien à part coucher avec lui et le regarder partir pendant la nuit ou, par chance, au petit matin. Tu avais juste oublié que Potter n'était pas un serpentard. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de fondamentalement intéressé.

Une nuit, c'est toi qui t'es endormi contre lui et qui t'es réveillé au son de sa voix qui t'appelait doucement.  
- Malfoy...  
Et tu as tout compris.  
Juste à ce moment, juste comme ça.  
Sa voix tendre, rien de plus. Tellement trop.  
N'est-ce pas ?

Tu as compris pourquoi il ne voulait pas de toi pour que tu l'aimes, pourquoi il avait l'air de te repousser quand tu étais sur le point de franchir la ligne qu'il avait tracé tacitement, pourquoi tu ne devais rien lui dire. Tu as compris pourquoi Potter t'avait choisi, toi, plutôt qu'un autre, ou plutôt tu as compris pourquoi Potter n'avait même pas eu à te choisir, pourquoi tout avait semblé si évident dès le départ. Pourquoi tu avais lu _laisse faire _quand lui avait vu_ fais._ Tu as compris pourquoi il te racontait à toi ce qu'il ne pouvait dire à aucun autre, pourquoi c'était dans tes bras qu'il avait voulu apprendre à se perdre.

Il t'aimait.

- Malfoy.  
Il a souri.  
- Potter...  
Et t'a embrassé pour t'empêcher de dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot de plus.

Il ne devait pas l'entendre. Il ne voulait pas que tu lui dises les mots qui auraient pu franchir si facilement ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas souhaité que tu l'aimes. Tu n'étais pas censé le faire. Non. Tu ne devais pas le faire. Il ne voulait pas que tu le pleures. Que tu veuilles le suivre.

Il voulait que tu lui survives.

X.X.X

Et il y a eu ce soir. Ce soir-là. Il est arrivé si tôt que tu as hésité avant d'aller ouvrir, même si tu étais persuadé que c'était lui derrière la porte. Il n'était pas vingt heures et le soleil n'était pas encore totalement passé de l'autre côté du globe. L'anormalité de la situation t'a fait peur et plus encore quand, dès que tu as déverrouillés la porte, il s'est agrippé à ton cou comme un homme à la mer à une planche trop fine. Il ne t'a rien dit, t'a poussé vers ton lit et tu t'es laissé faire. Tu ne pouvais pas lui dire de s'arrêter, de se calmer et lui demander de t'expliquer était impossible. Il t'embrassait désespérément, douloureusement. Tu sentais qu'il était terrifié et tu l'es devenu aussi. Tu ne voulais pas savoir pourquoi ces inquiétudes, pourquoi cette urgence. Sa peau contre la tienne était comme une blessure, tu le sentais te toucher et tu comprenais qu'elle ne guérirait jamais. C'était la dernière fois.

Tu sais que ce soir-là vous avez fait l'amour. Vos gestes étaient trop saccadés, trop inconscients, trop pressés, trop acharnés. Vous étiez inconsolables. Il allait partir. Tu ne devais pas le suivre, pas encore. Il n'a pas dit qu'il t'aimait mais tu l'as mieux entendu que s'il avait parlé. Tu l'as senti, tu l'as vécu.

Vous êtes restés longtemps face à face dans le noir – mais ce n'était pas lui qui te faisait peur -. Tu ne crois pas que vous vous soyez murmuré quoi que ce soit. Qu'y avait-il à dire ? Vous saviez. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait dû décider le jour de son attaque et l'ordre du Phénix devait absolument le prendre par surprise avant qu'il n'atteigne l'école. Mais la seule arme de l'ordre, c'était Potter. Il devait partir. Vous le saviez. Tout comme ni l'un ni l'autre vous ne pensiez une seule seconde qu'il reviendrait.

Les heures ont passé. Tu voulais arrêter le temps.  
Qui le pourrait ?

- Malfoy, je m'en vais. Il faut que nous soyons là-bas à l'aube et... Je m'en vais.

Il s'est relevé, s'est assis sur le bord du lit, les épaules basses. Tu les as emprisonnées de tes bras. Tu ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille. Le laisser partir quand tu savais qu'il pouvait revenir, tu avais appris à le faire. Mais tu n'étais pas capable de le laisser s'en aller alors qu'il allait perdre. Alors que tu allais le perdre.

- Malfoy, je m'en vais.

Tu as posé ta tête contre ses clavicules et tu l'as senti pleurer en silence. Tu as serré tes bras plus fort et tu as posé tes lèvres sur sa peau, ton ultime geste de tendresse. Tu es resté un moment ainsi puis tu as glissé lentement tes mains jusqu'à les faire tomber sur les draps. Il était libre et il s'en allait. Il s'est levé, s'est habillé, s'est dirigé vers la porte et tu as failli le supplier de ne pas te laisser. Il a semblé t'entendre même si tu n'avais rien laissé échapper et est revenu vers toi, s'agenouillant en face du lit de façon à être en face de toi. Tu baissais la tête vers lui.

- Malfoy, je m'en vais. Je m'en vais.  
Tu l'as regardé et tu as laissé passer un long moment avant de lui répondre simplement :  
- Alors va-t'en.  
Et dans ses yeux, tu savais qu'il savait.

Il s'est relevé et, cette fois. Il a passé la porte.

X.X.X

Il y a tant de choses que tu aimerais lui dire, alors qu'il n'est pas là dans ses draps si froids sans lui. Tu voudrais tout avouer, tu n'as rien à perdre, tu as oublié la valeur du nom des Malfoy et leur honneur, tu as peur, tu es seul et il te manque alors à quoi bon se voiler la face ? Tu aimerais lui murmurer je t'aime au creux du cou, là où sa peau est si tendre, et descendre le long de ses côtes. Tu voudrais vivre encore une fois l'étreinte passionnée que vous partagez en savourant l'acte pendant que tes mots résonneraient à ses oreilles. Tu voudrais qu'il t'entende lui crier tes émotions, cet espoir que tu ne voulais pas ressentir et dont il t'a rempli en venant te voir. Tu aimerais tant lui susurrer les mots d'amour qu'il t'a appris à vos dépends. Partager avec lui la tendresse qui a toujours été superflue entre vous. Oser faire tout ce que semblait incongru. Tu aimerais qu'il te voit ainsi, pleurant presque – mais pas encore, pas totalement – dans ton lit et dans cette ombre terrifiante. Qu'il sache ce que tu es, ce que tu deviens quand il n'est pas là.

Tu ne lui as jamais dit. Tu ne lui as jamais dit tout ce que tu aurais voulu lui dire.  
Et tu réalises que même à deux, même à deux vous étiez seuls.

Incommensurablement seuls.

X.X.X

- Potter.  
Tu ne sais pas pourquoi il faut absolument que ta bouche laisse échapper son nom alors que l'appeler ne sert plus à rien. Tu ne sais pas pas non plus pourquoi ta main va chercher l'amulette d'émeraude qu'il t'a offert et qui devait te protéger. Tu n'as plus envie qu'on te sauve, qu'on t'épargne.

- Potter.  
Tu pleures et ce, même si tu préfèrerais mourir.  
C'est juste qu'il t'a dit de survivre. Qu'il te l'a fait promettre.

- Potter.  
Tu trembles et tu pleures dans le froid insupportable de tes draps.  
Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas porter la marque qui doit brûler ton bras demain.  
Il existe des promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir. Même pour lui.

- Potter.  
Tu gémis et tu pleures comme un enfant. Tu l'appelles.  
Tu voudrais qu'il vienne.

- Potter.  
Même si tu sais qu'il ne reviendra pas cette fois.

_Incommensurablement seuls._

**Fin [?].  
**

Nao/Zonea


	2. Pendant la pluie

D'accord, je l'avoue. Il ne devait tout simplement pas y avoir de suite. _**Unsaid**_ était supposé raconter la détresse de Malfoy après la mort de Potter, appréhendant la pose de la marque et se sachant incapable de la porter, même si Potter lui avait dit de le faire pour survivre. Pour _lui_ survivre.  
Et pourtant, je n'avais pas envie de laissé Malfoy comme ça. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'une suite.  
Je ne pense pas que cette histoire dure très longtemps mais je la veux complète. J'espère que quelques uns la suivront, parce qu'il y aura peut-être de bonnes surprises, au milieu de la tristesse.

X.X.X

_**Chapitre Second. **_

._**  
**_

**Pendant la pluie.**

.**  
**

Tu as la tête qui tourne. La bouche entrouverte, tu essaies de regarder la plafond alors que tes yeux se ferment, et tu ne vois rien. La lumière s'est éteinte depuis bien longtemps déjà, tu le sais. Parfois, tu te demandes si tu es simplement mort et tombé en enfer, si cela va durer toujours. Tu as perdu toute notion du temps, à vrai dire cela pourrait faire trois mois comme quatre ans que tu es là, à pourrir dans cet espace parfaitement clos, alors pourquoi pas l'éternité ? Oui, la tête renversée en arrière et la bave aux coins des lèvres, tu ne sens tellement plus ton corps que tu pourrais bien être mort. Pourtant, il y a ces visages connus qui surgissent parfois, des visages qui semblent venir d'un autre temps, qui te rappellent que, malgré tout, tu es toujours vivant.

Plus que ces visages, il y a ces voix, car tu n'as pas souvent la force de garder les yeux ouverts, que ce soit à cause de cette fatigue extrême qui te domine et te laisse apathique, ou par manque de courage – courage, ce courage qu'il t'a toujours fait si peur chez lui –. Après tout, ce n'était pas ta maison, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne t'a jamais demandé de faire face à l'adversité, personne n'a jamais attendu de toi que tu brilles ou que tu affrontes ce qui allait t'arriver. Toi, tu excellais dans l'ombre, dans la nuit. Tu n'étais pas du côté du Soleil, brillant comme l'or le plus pur, ce joyau que lui a fini par représenter à tes yeux. Tu étais l'allié de la Lune, l'argent fourbe des chaînes liant mains et pieds des nobles – comme ces fers qui te tiennent étroitement serré au mur.

C'était avant, quand tu fomentais mille et un plans machiavéliques contre les rouge et or, ces ennemis qu'on t'avait appris à haïr plus que de raison. Tu étais doué, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pourrais sourire à ce souvenir, si tu en avais la force. Mais les muscles de tes joues ne te répondent plus, et la pression qui te martèle le crâne t'empêche de recentrer tes efforts. Et pourtant, oui, tu te souviens de toutes ces parties gagnées, de ces moments où tu avais la sensation de régner sur des sujets de pacotille. Tu te souviens de cet âge ingrat, des illusions que tu cultivais pour t'épargner de voir l'essentiel et t'absoudre des péchés qu'un jour tu commettrais sans aucun doute. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, tout cela te laisse de marbre. Il te manque tes larmes, tes rires.  
Qui sont tous partis dans son ombre.

Il y a ces visages, il y a ces voix. Comme les relents d'un passé oublié, d'une page déjà tournée. Tu te rappelles l'aube claire qui est venue éclairer, réveiller ces nuits noires. Tu te rappelles les étreintes, la chaleur d'un sentiment jusqu'alors inconnu. Tu te rappelles les mains, le corps, la voix, les yeux, le visage de cette aube qui est venue puis est repartie pour te laisser encore plus vide qu'au départ. Tu te rappelles l'imperfection de vos embrasements, le gel de tes mains et la peur du lendemain. Tu te rappelles ses larmes, qui tâchaient tes draps, et les tiennes, qui ne salissaient que ton âme, âprement retenues. Tu te rappelles, mais ce ne sont que de vagues souvenirs qui s'effacent déjà.

Il y a ces visages, il y a ces voix. Tu les vois, tu les entends.

Tu souffres, c'est vrai. Tu as eu le choix, cependant. Tu aurais pu prendre un autre masque, tout comme lui-même l'aurait voulu. _« Tu iras le voir. »_ C'était ce qui était supposé être, ce pour quoi on t'avait élevé. _« Tu prendras sa marque. Tu la porteras. »_ Tu t'étais tant fait à cette idée. _« Ainsi tu survivras, Malfoy. » _Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, pourquoi cette douleur te semble plus normale que de prendre place à côté de ce maître que tu t'étais tant préparé à adorer ? Pourquoi cela te paraît-il absurde de voir l'air affligé de ces visages et d'entendre les reproches fatigués de ces voix ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu plus comprendre les idéaux pour lesquels tu pensais être prêt à te battre ? Aujourd'hui, tout a été remplacé par le froid de la pierre sur laquelle tu somnoles et la douleur laissée par les coups et les sorts.

En vérité, tu penses toujours que les sang-de-bourbe ne sont que de pâles imitations sans saveur des sorciers de pure souche. Tu sais que rien n'égale le prestige d'une ancienne famille, tu connais les lignées les plus puissantes par cœur depuis l'année quatre cent vingt trois, date à laquelle remonte l'arbre généalogique de la tienne. Tu es fier, tu es droit, malgré tout tu t'obstines à te persuader que tes ancêtres seraient fiers de toi. Tu portes le nom de Malfoy sur ton visage avec la dignité avec laquelle tu l'as toujours fait, avec cette prestance que tu n'abandonnerais pour rien au monde. La magie noire t'attire, te fascine, et dans le fond faire du mal à tes ennemis ne te paraît pas aberrant ou impitoyable, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que la vie est un champ de bataille et qu'aucun coup ne sera jamais épargné – alors pourquoi ne pas frapper le premier ? Et pourtant, tu réalises que finalement, quelque chose en toi s'est teinté de ce fameux et honni rouge et or. Quelque chose qui crie justice, qui pleure la veuve et l'orphelin.

C'était au fond de ses yeux, ses yeux si verts que tu n'as pas eu le temps d'y prendre garde. Il y avait ses principes de héros au grand cœur, de martyr sacrifié sur l'autel d'un futur auquel tu n'as jamais cru, pas même une seule seconde. C'était au fond de ses yeux, ses yeux si verts contre lesquels tu ne savais pas te défendre.  
Et qui t'ont avalé.

Il y a ces visages, il y a ces voix. Et puis, il y a cette souffrance. Elle te traverse des pieds à la tête, te tourmente vicieusement et te fait parfois oublier ton nom. Elle ne te quitte pas une seule seconde, comme une amante éplorée, une maîtresse maléfique et maudite. Tu ne sais comment l'apprivoiser, comment t'y habituer. Elle est là, toujours comme pour la première fois. Puissante, incontrôlable, dévastatrice.

Elle est là et tu sais que tu n'es pas mort. A moins que tout ceci ne soit qu'un gigantesque enfer, mais tu aurais imaginé plus de flammes, plus de cendres. Autour de toi, il n'y a que la nuit la plus profonde et les pierres froides d'une cave minable. Autour de tes poignets et de tes chevilles, les chaînes te rongent la peau jusqu'au sang et tintent à chaque mouvement, mais tu ne bouges plus beaucoup à présent, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te tiens immobile, et tu retiens tes pensées. En vain.

Il y a cette souffrance, par dessus tout. Elle t'empêche, de toutes façons, de te mouvoir autant que de rêvasser. Elle ne t'accorde aucun repos, aucune trêve. Parce que c'est une guerre, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une guerre abominable qui fait rage au dehors, comme au dedans. De cette cave, tu n'en perçois rien. Tu n'en entends pas les bruits. Les cris. Tu n'en vois pas la couleur. Le sang.

Il n'y a que cette souffrance.  
Insoutenable.

X.X.X

C'est étrange, tu ne crois pas ? Ce n'est pas juste lui que tu as perdu, comme on aurait pu le croire. Ce ne sont pas vos nuits qui s'effacent. Ce n'est pas non plus le réconfort de ses bras qui s'éloigne. Il n'est pas simplement question d'un deuil, parce que ce n'est pas seulement son départ. C'est ta vie toute entière qui te fuit entre les doigts.  
Mais quelle vie ?

Il te semble que rien n'a jamais été vrai. Rien n'a jamais été bon. Non, au regard des années passées, tu ne peux pas dire ce qui valait la peine de se battre jusqu'au bout, tu ne vois pas ce qui pourrait justifier la guerre et cette souffrance. Tu ne vois rien de valeur dans cette vie encadrée par les mots convenus de tes parents et les regards envieux de tes camarades. Il n'y a rien qui vaille la peine, dans cette mascarade que d'autres appelleraient vie – sans connaître le vide, le vide dévorant d'une fuite constante – ta vie. Rien n'a jamais été beau.  
Sinon lui.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus que cette absence.  
La sienne.

Insoutenable.

X.X.X

Le visage est à quelques centimètres du tien et les yeux te regardent fixement. Ils semblent chercher une faille, une faiblesse. Inquisiteurs, ils fouillent tes traits usés, ils investissent la fatigue prématurée de ton corps. Ils voudraient te mettre sans dessus dessous, te faire perdre le peu d'équilibre qu'il te reste – sans pitié. Ils adoreraient te saccager, te dévaster, te briser. Ils brilleraient d'une joie satisfaite pour peu que tu te détournes et admettes leur victoire. Seulement tu ne peux pas le faire, parce que ce n'est pas une bataille.

Et ni l'un ni l'autre vous n'ignorez que cela fait déjà bien longtemps que tu as tout perdu.

Pourtant, en face de toi, ses yeux sombres jouent encore le jeu et ont l'air de chercher patiemment ce qui pourrait te faire tomber, ce qui te pousserait à baisser la tête devant lui et sa toute puissance. Ses sourcils se froncent et alors, tu souris. Il te semble qu'il y eut un temps où vous étiez amis. C'est peut-être à cause de ce léger étirement de tes lèvres qu'il agrippe ce qu'il reste de ton col et te plaque durement contre le mur, où tu étais déjà adossé, pourtant.

Sa peau d'ébène contre la tienne, si pâle.  
Ces paradoxes inavouables.

- Te souviens-tu seulement de mon nom, Malfoy ?  
Sa voix est dure, froide, douloureuse. Tu supposes qu'il se souvient, lui aussi.  
Tu ne lui réponds pas, tu te contentes de le fixer impassiblement, comme s'il pouvait te lancer le Doloris sans que tu ne réagisses. Ne le provoquerais-tu pas un peu, petit dragon ? Tu sais pourtant que ce n'est plus un jeu d'enfant. Ne sens-tu pas ses mains qui t'étranglent, nies-tu la force de ce corps contre lequel, enfant, tu as appris à te battre ?  
- Dis-le, Malfoy ! Dis-le !  
Tu pourrais presque voir des larmes de rage perler au coin de ses yeux, alors tu lâches un soupir. Pour un peu, on pourrait penser que tu es presque déçu, mais peut-être serait-ce mal te connaître, en réalité. Mais tu n'avoueras jamais que tu as peur.  
- … Zabini.  
Ta voix enrouée a brisé ton silence. Ta gorge te fait affreusement souffrir mais tu te sens obligé d'ajouter  
- Blaise.  
pour te souvenir de l'enfant qu'était ce jeune homme inconnu – ou bien est-ce toi qui n'es simplement plus capable de le reconnaître – alors qu'il te menace avec toute la rage qu'il a le droit de laisser échapper. Tu penses qu'il t'aurait déjà éventré si le Maître lui en avait donné le droit, mais ta mort ne doit pas encore être à l'ordre du jour. Tu ignores d'ailleurs pourquoi le Seigneur daigne t'accorder un peu de répit – quoique répit soit un bien grand mot.

Sa peau d'ébène contre la tienne, si pâle.  
Vous n'êtes plus des enfants.  
Sais-tu seulement depuis quand ?

La paume de sa main, - noire -, claque ta joue droite, - blanche -.  
Le son aurait pu être beau si votre musique n'avait pas sonné si faux.

Vos notes ne sont plus sur la même portée.

X.X.X

Tu as probablement cinq ans, la première fois que tu le rencontres. Il est déjà plus grand que toi et tu le regardes avec admiration. Il est tout ce que tu ne peux pas être, une sorte d'alter ego parfait. Les premiers mots que tu lui dis sont « soumets-toi », comme le veut la tradition de vos deux familles respectives. Avec un plaisir non feint, tu l'entends souffler « je me soumets » et tu te demandes si tes ancêtres eux aussi ont ressenti ce que tu ressens en ce moment, ce moment précis. Quand il relève la tête et qu'il sourit, tu lui tends la main pour qu'il cesse de s'agenouiller devant toi et te fasse face en tant qu'égal. Ça a beau être un rituel bien plus vieux que toi, il a du sens pour toi.

Tu lances un regard à ton père pour entendre son accord et tu vois ce grand personnage à l'air d'une statue se rapprocher de la réplique agrandie du garçon qui se tient devant toi. Quand leurs deux mains se joignent pour une poignée de main virile et digne, tu sais que c'est le signal et tu entraînes le garçon pour jouer avec lui dans ta chambre, laissant les deux adultes régler les formalités ensemble. Dès lors, il n'y a plus de règles, le monde s'ouvre sur votre passage. Les mers reculent, les trésors se dévoilent, les dragons gémissent de terreur, les princesses sont délivrées par vos soins et vous tombent dans les bras.

Vos jeux d'enfants ressemblaient tellement à ceux des autres, finalement.

Pourtant, un jour, ton père vient toquer à la porte alors que vous êtes en pleine expédition à Gringotts - à la poursuite de quatre dragons - pour vous entretenir sur le héros le plus extraordinaire de tous les temps, le seul sorcier vivant capable de redonner des valeurs au monde magique. Tu ne souffles pas un mot, parce qu'alors, tu as déjà sept ans et que tu sais quand il faut se taire. Tu comprends que ton père, cet homme colossal qui t'impressionne tant, a trouvé un maître. Qu'il y a quelqu'un devant lequel il a choisi de baisser la tête avec respect, quelqu'un au profit duquel il vaut mieux s'effacer. Tu ne souffles pas un mot, non. Tu écoutes, fébrile, ce père distant te narrer avec emphase les exploits du sauveur des sorciers – des vrais sorciers. Celui devant qui tu t'agenouilleras avec fierté.

Plus tard, tu apprends son nom. Mais jamais ne le prononces.  
Tes lèvres brûlent.

Le garçon à la peau d'ébène et toi changez légèrement vos jeux innocents. Désormais, votre plus grand honneur est de mener à bien les missions que vous octroie votre roi. Un mot de lui vous réchauffe le cœur, vous comble de joie pour des mois. Vous vous imaginez mille privilèges, et l'euphorie que vous pourriez ressentir si jamais ce seigneur venait à avoir besoin de vous. Vous ne parlez ni de mort ni de torture, et pourtant il te semble que vos parents vous en donnent bien des occasions. Vous vous cachez derrières votre jeunesse et vos jeux de capes et de baguettes magiques. Ce n'est pas que vous êtes innocents, c'est plutôt que vous voulez vous en donner l'illusion, comme si une voix lointaine vous soufflait que le temps vous rattrapera bien vite, de toutes façons.

C'est ainsi que les années continuent de passer. Tu n'ignores pas que beaucoup de choses n'ont pas de sens mais ce n'est pas si important que cela surtout si, comme le veut la vieille et inaltérable alliance des Malfoy et des Zabini, ce garçon à la peau si noire ne quitte pas ton ombre. Après tout, il t'a prêté serment d'une allégeance absolue. Tu sais que, plus tard, il aura un autre maître, bien plus puissant que toi, alors tu te bats pour te faire une place indétrônable dans son cœur. Tu veux qu'il puisse donner sa vie pour toi, qu'il te soit fidèle jusqu'à la mort. Tu veux ce genre de relation absolue. Tu ne pardonnes ni ne cèdes rien, petit tyran. Et lui semble s'en contenter.

Quand vous rentrez à Poudlard, rien ne change. Quand tu deviens le prince, il devient ton premier chevalier. Qui aurait pu distinguer Zabini de Malfoy, à cette époque ? Vous étiez inséparables. Il avait besoin de toi, afin de pouvoir profiter des privilèges de ton nom. Tu avais besoin de lui, en tant qu'homme de main. Vous aviez onze ans, seulement onze ans, et une relation de pouvoir typiquement adulte vous liait, sous couvert d'une amitié enfantine – bientôt adolescente.

Cela aurait pu continuer ainsi longtemps.  
Si seulement.

X.X.X

Aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus très sûr de savoir ce qu'il faut regretter. Tu t'es souvent imaginé tout ce qui aurait pu être différent si l'un ou l'autre d'entre vous était né une année avant l'autre. N'étant pas confrontés directement, auriez-vous cherché malgré tout à vous rentrez l'un dans l'autre ? Parfois, tu as la faiblesse de raisonner comme une poufsouffle de bas étage, mais tu ne peux pas totalement t'en empêcher. Alors tu te demandes si tout cela n'était pas prédestiné. Si ce n'est pas ce pour quoi tu étais fait, finalement.

L'aimer.

X.X.X

**- Te souviens-tu de ce temps où nous n'avions pas de secret l'un pour l'autre ?**  
Tu hoches doucement la tête, pendant que des centaines d'images y font la fête. Tu le vois, lui, sous sa cape noire aux bordures rouges dont il était si fier – tu lui avais offert pour son dixième anniversaire – qui tourne autour de toi un sourire franc sur ses joues noires elles-aussi et sa peau noire et son ensemble noir, petite perle noire dansante sous la neige si blanche qui tombe comme une pluie dense.  
Tu te rappelles les soirées passées à se raconter tout et n'importe quoi, comme des petites pipelettes – de vraies petites filles, une honte vraisemblablement – à partager l'un avec l'autre vos pensées, sans ornement, sans faux-semblants. Tu te rappelles l'éclat de vos yeux et le frétillement de vos iris, cette joie habituelle à laquelle vous ne preniez même plus garde.  
Tu le vois, les sourcils froncés, la ride au bord du front, agiter sa baguette dans tous les sens en prononçant maladroitement les mots « wingardium leviosa » et l'air ennuyé sur ses traits alors que tu lui expliques avec concupiscence. Tu n'oublies pas que tout de suite après cela, c'est lui qui t'apprend comment métamorphoser un verre d'eau en verre de vin – alors que tu bougonnes et maudit la prétendue simplicité des miracles d'un prophète de pacotille – et qu'il s'amuse franchement du retournement à quatre vingt dix degré de la situation.

**- Te souviens-tu de notre amitié ? L'as-tu jamais considérée ?**  
Tu fermes les yeux, las. Tu sais qu'il ne t'écoutera pas. Pour lui, les jeux sont faits. Et s'il te torture, il vaut mieux qu'à ses yeux tu prennes le visage du traitre, qu'il ne soit pas obligé de blesser un ami – si cela peut lui éviter cette peine, tu veux bien être son ennemi. Après tout, c'est ce que tu es. Traître à ton sang, à ta race, à ta classe, à ta caste. Aujourd'hui, tu ne devrais pas être là, la voix brûlante et la gorge cassée, les flammes de l'enfer coincées dans tes entrailles, à attendre le prochain coup, le prochain Doloris. Tu ne devrais pas être dans cette misère sans nom, à écouter les lamentations absurdes de ce garçon à la peau noire que tu as tant aimé.  
Mais peut-être pas assez.

**- Te souviens-tu, Malfoy ? Regrettes-tu ? Non, tu n'as plus aucun honneur. Tu ne te souviens plus, n'est-ce pas ? A moins que... Te souviens-tu, malgré tout, de nos promesses ?**  
Tu voudrais assurer_ oui, _sans trembler, sans frémir. Toutes ces affirmations déguisées en demandes, qui coulent sur toi les unes après les autres dans un torrent amer de déception, tu voudrais les mettre à nu, les humilier, leur rappeler leur erreur fondamentale. Tu voudrais crier _oui, je m'en souviens, Blaise, si tu savais comme je m'en souviens, dans cette cage de pierre je ne fais que ça, me souvenir, me nourrir d'un passé que j'ai chéri, de jours dont j'ai joui, et que je ne peux plus comprendre à présent que le temps est parti, qu'il a fui loin de moi._ Tu voudrais pouvoir t'accrocher à ses bras noirs qui ne te touchent plus que pour te pousser à terre et gémir _bien sûr je me rappelle, mon ami, je me rappelle, tu n'étais pas le seul à désirer ce que nous désirions, à aimer ce que nous aimions, à croire ce que nous croyions._ Tu voudrais lui dire que tu avais sûrement tort, _oh oui Blaise j'avais tort mais que faire contre lui ? Que faire contre sa tendresse si chaude contre mon corps si froid, mon corps venu de Sibérie contre son Sahara ? Que faire alors que tout ce qui avait un sens devient vide, quand tous nos idéaux s'effondrent ? Aujourd'hui il ne me reste plus que la saveur d'une tempête, quand le vent s'éloigne avec les nuages et la pluie et la grêle et les tornades et les ouragans. Une saveur de pays en friche, que personne jamais plus ne viendra cultiver. Une saveur d'abandon. _Tu voudrais demander pardon, toi qui gardes cette étincelle d'amour propre que personne n'a encore jamais réussi à éteindre parfaitement, tu voudrais demander pardon, _mais si Blaise je suis navré, je suis navré mais je ne peux rien y faire, je ne peux plus me dire que demain il me faudra tuer pour le meilleur des mondes possibles, un monde sans sang-de-bourbes, un monde hiérarchisé sur lequel nous pourrions régner car nous sommes du bon côté, n'est-ce pas ? Du côté des vainqueurs. _Si, tu es navré, tu es vraiment navré, _car aujourd'hui je te laisse les lauriers_.

Nous ne partagerons pas les trésors de nos rêves d'enfant – je te les laisse.

**- Te souviens-tu de la haine que nous ressentions envers le balafré ? Te souviens-tu de leur fausse gentillesse, de leur air de bons enfants, de leur manie de faire de nous les méchants ? Te souviens-tu de ce jour où il a refusé ta main pour traîner dans la crasse des Weasley ? Te souviens-tu que tu l'exécrais ?**  
Tu voudrais pouvoir expliquer l'infinie tristesse des épaules basses de Potter et la dureté de ses baisers, le goût âpre de la résignation de ses larmes, mais ce ne sont pas les bonnes oreilles, ce Zabini n'est plus celui à qui tu peux tout raconter. Tu ne peux pas partager l'amour. Tu voudrais dire _tu sais, je suis un égoïste, parce que cette douleur-là est supportable, et elle fait, je le crois, plus de mal à toi qu'à moi, Blaise. Je suis lâche, ce n'est pas une nouveauté, et j'ai choisi de t'accorder le mauvais rôle, car ce n'est que toi qui m'attaques, ce c'est que toi qui me blesses. Moi, je te t'ai jamais rien fait, je n'ai pas porté la main sur toi, au contraire, je t'ai souvent rappelé à quel point tu m'étais précieux, au commencement, jusqu'à ce que cette cage se referme purement et simplement sur moi. Je n'étais pas assez fort pour me battre contre toi, et il aurait fallu que je le fasse bien plus tôt. _Tu voudrais reconnaître l'implacable vérité, lui avouer _dès le premier soir, quand les lèvres de Potter ont aspiré mon âme, j'aurais dû trahir, mais je n'ai rien fait, j'ai laissé la situation empirer, je t'ai laissé espérer et j'ai laissé Potter s'éloigner. Oui, je suis un égoïste, parce que je voulais tout garder. Mais j'ai tout perdu, Blaise, j'ai tout perdu alors frappe-moi si tu veux, la douleur ne me fait plus peur, elle vit avec moi, elle est gravée dans ma chair, dans mon âme. Tortures-moi encore parce que tu m'es cher, ce n'est pas grave. _Tu voudrais lui rappeler _que je t'aime, Blaise. Mais cet amour n'a aucune commune mesure avec celui que Potter a fait naître en moi._

Mais tu ne réponds rien. Tu ne trouves pas les mots, et tu sais qu'il ne comprendrait pas. A vrai dire, toi-même, tu ne vois pas de sens à donner à ta vie.

**- Te souviens-tu de nos rêves d'enfant ?**  
Évidemment.  
Mais ils n'avaient d'enfant que le nom.

Quand le jeune homme à la peau noire – tu n'as plus le droit de l'appeler par son nom, quoi qu'il en dise – semble avoir fini de te jeter sa haine et sa déception à la figure, il décide d'y envoyer ses mains et ses pieds. Parfois même ses Doloris. Tu ne hurles pas, tu n'en as pas la force. Tu ne pleures pas non plus, parce que tu ne sais plus le faire depuis quelques temps. Tu restes placide, attends et anticipes les coups. Tu ne te protèges pas, tu sais que de toutes façons tu ne le peux pas. Tu endures, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille, la souffrance.

Insoutenable.

X.X.X

Le temps était parfaitement clair, le jour où Potter a définitivement quitté ta vie. Un ciel d'hiver au bleu presque outrageant s'étendait au dessus de Pourdlard et sa région. Une beauté parfaite oui, parfaitement ignoble, une pureté absolue que tu regardais les yeux dans l'eau – les larmes coulaient sur la courbe douce de tes joues et le long de ton coup – ta tête tournée désespérément vers cet immensité où les légendes placent le paradis. Et tu priais pour qu'il ne l'appelle pas, qu'il ne l'accueille pas. Qu'il ne te l'enlève pas.

_« Je ne vais pas le vaincre, n'est-ce pas ? »_  
Il était étrange, tu sais, ce petit sourire installé sur tes lèvres. Incongru, maladif, douloureux. Oh oui, il faisait mal, ce petit rictus, vestige d'une nuit magnifique – pour la première fois, vous aviez fait l'amour –. Parce qu'il ne reviendrait pas – et cette tendresse, sublime, et ces gestes, ces caresses, ces soupirs langoureux, ces gémissements, cette délivrance, cette certitude d'aimer et d'être aimé, où étaient-ils passés ? Où allaient-ils s'enfuir ? Non, il ne reviendrait pas.

Ce n'était pourtant pas une surprise. Depuis des mois et des mois, tu savais que Potter finirait indubitablement par mourir. C'était quelque chose qu'on était obligé de savoir, quand on le côtoyait de trop près. Potter était un mourant à l'agonie, sur le fil d'une existence fragile que le maître allait balayer d'un revers de main. Non, il n'était pas faible, ce n'est pas ça. Il n'était simplement pas assez fort. Personne ne l'était depuis la mort de Dumbledore, absolument personne – et certainement pas lui. Oui, tu savais pertinemment qu'il mourrait bientôt. Probablement avant toi.  
Tu le savais, pourtant.

Alors pourquoi cela te faisait-il mal comme une mauvaise surprise ? Et puis, il y avait cet espoir, fou, insensé, que peut-être les jeux n'étaient pas faits, pas encore, pas tout à fait. Il te tournait la tête, alors que, les yeux noyés dans tes larmes, tu distinguais encore à peine la couleur bleue blessante du ciel parfait. _« Je ne vais pas le vaincre, n'est-ce pas ? » _Non, Potter ne l'avait pas vaincu, il ne l'avait pas pu. S'il l'avait fait, la nouvelle serait déjà parvenue à Poudlard et le monde magique serait déjà en fête. Au lieu de ça, il y avait ce ciel et cette campagne imperturbables, figés dans leur insouciance, leur ignorance. Tu voulais crier : ne vous rendez-vous pas compte ? Potter est parti, Potter est mort. C'est la fin, la fin de tout.  
Mais c'était surtout la fin pour toi. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire au ciel et à la terre que Potter ne soit plus là ? Absolument rien – et tes pleurs ont redoublé.

_« Il faut que nous soyons là-bas à l'aube et... Je m'en vais »._  
Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que le Soleil se lève, ce jour-là ?

Le temps était parfaitement clair, le jour où Potter a définitivement quitté ta vie.  
Un ciel d'hiver – pour un cœur qui aurait dû être de glace.  
Embrasé contre les flammes de l'âme de Potter.  
Maudit, damné.

_« Malfoy, je m'en vais. »_  
Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il t'abandonne ?

X.X.X

Tu te souvenais de ce temps parfait, le jour où tu as pénétré le salon noir de ton manoir comme pour la première fois. Tu te souvenais aussi de la nuit de la veille, passée le visage enfoui au plus profond de ton oreiller pour y enterrer tes larmes et les y sceller. La pierre était si lourde, tu ne l'avais jamais remarqué. Tu n'avais jamais senti les murs peser sur toi comme à cet instant-là, comme si tout était prêt à t'ensevelir – mais pas avant t'avoir fait longuement souffrir. Tu regardais les larges pavés foncés qui composaient les murs et les quelques tapisseries et tableaux enchantés qui y étaient accrochés. Les scènes dépeintes te faisaient soudain froid dans le dos, alors que tu les voyais depuis ta plus « tendre » enfance, que tu connaissais le moindre de leurs détails à force d'habitude. Le couteau de ce personnage-là t'apparaissaient pourtant plus brillant, à la lueur de la flamme tremblante dans l'âtre lourd, et le visage de celui-ci te semblait soudain plus malfaisant qu'à l'ordinaire. Les fioles posées sur les étagères avaient toutes l'air plus dangereuses les unes que les autres et les grimoires avaient les couvertures de livres interdits. Les rideaux noirs te rappelaient ceux de ta chambre de préfet en chef, et le sourire de Potter réduit en cendre comme tu le serais bientôt. _« Voldemort sera là, Malfoy. »_ Tu as frémi une fois, t'es maudit pour cela. Tu as fermé les yeux et, les rouvrant, ta décision était prise.  
Te libérer de son emprise.

Ce salon froid, tu étais prêt à en faire ta pierre tombale. Tu y avais vu le jour, pourquoi ne pas s'éteindre à ce même endroit ? Que ce manoir soit ton cercueil, c'était ce que tu voulais. Puisque Potter t'avait faire renaître, alors ce qu'il avait créé pouvait disparaître. _« Voldemort sera là, Malfoy. » _Tu te souvenais de sa voix hantée, de ses yeux aux prunelles dilatées. C'était étrange, parce que le nom du Maître ne faisait plus dresser tes poils. Ce n'était pas une question de peur – Merlin, tu étais mort de peur, en vérité. C'était une simple histoire de fatalité._ « Voldemort sera là, Malfoy. »_ C'était vrai, il serait là, d'une minute à l'autre il serait là, il serait là pour toi et il avait fallu choisir, il faudrait faire face, il faudrait sourire, au moins avoir la force et l'insolence de sourire à tous ces souvenirs. Une dernière fois.

_« Je sais qu'un jour viendra où tu te tiendras à ses côtés, pas nécessairement parce que tu l'auras choisi mais plutôt parce que tu n'auras pas eu ce putain de choix. » _C'était vrai, tu n'avais tout simplement pas le choix. Tu avais été élevé pour cela. Tu l'avais désiré. Tu t'étais toujours dit avec fierté, dans chaque moment dur, qu'un jour viendrait où tu porterais ce masque. Cet autre visage. Moins faible, moins fébrile, moins sujet aux sauts de cœur, aux émotions superflues, à tout ce que Potter t'apportait. Cet autre visage. Moins toi. Surtout moins vous. Avant, tu en rêvais. Tourner la page sur tout ce qui touchait à Potter. Cracher dessus. Il y a même des nuits où tu te réveillais en riant, parce que tu venais de tuer Granger ou Weasley en leur faisant payer toutes ces années d'humiliation. Non, tu n'étais pas un gentil garçon.  
Tu l'avais tellement voulu, c'est vrai.

_« Pour survivre, tu le feras. »_  
Survivre.**  
Survivre.**

A bien y repenser, il te semble que c'était une supplique, une toute dernière prière avant de disparaître avec l'aube et le jour, en emportant le soleil et la douceur et la chaleur et la tendresse et le réconfort et l'espoir. Un dernier rempart contre l'obscurité qui allait tout effacer, sans doute. Oui, tu crois comprendre que Potter voulait désespérément que tu vives après lui, il voulait fermer les yeux et savoir que, toi, tu les gardais ouvert. Car quoi de mieux pour lui que de te passer le flambeau, de sacrifier sa vie en te laissant le poids de vos sentiments sur les épaules ? Potter restait un gryffondor, après tout. Avec cette stupidité d'un égoïsme insoupçonnable. Tu crois le comprendre, seulement, et tu es loin d'en être sûr, de toutes façons. Était-ce parce qu'il manquait de confiance en toi, qu'il pensait que dès qu'il serait parti tu l'oublierais – est-ce qu'il souhaitait que tu l'oublies ? Tu ne sais pas penser comme Potter. Tu ne l'as jamais su – et c'est aussi pour cela qu'il te fascinait.

Si c'était toi... Si tu étais celui qui avait dû mourir... Si à l'aube, tu avais été celui qui devait abandonner la vie, et l'abandonner avec elle...  
Tu l'aurais emporté avec toi.  
Car comment supporter sa perte ?

_« Pour survivre, tu le feras. »_  
Tu le ferais ?  
Malfoy, tu le ferais ?

Le maître est arrivé dans un silence presque religieux. Tu faisais face aux flammes frissonnantes, en tâchant d'oublier le gel qui avait pris possession et contrôle de toi, plus que jamais, égaré dans tes pensées – et tes souvenirs, il ne te restait que ça. Tu ne l'avais pas entendu, évidemment, mais tu le sentais. Tu savais qu'il était dans ton dos, tu sentais son regard perçant, son regard de serpent – de monstre. Tu ne te retournais pas, tu attendais qu'il te fasse signe, qu'il t'estime digne de contempler son visage blafard. Tu te demandais si Potter l'avait senti, lui aussi, s'il avait su que le maître était là avant même de le voir, s'il avait eu le temps de voir l'éclair vert et d'entendre les mots maudits avant de... Avant de.

- Le petit dragon a bien grandi, n'est-ce pas ?  
Ses yeux de braise brûlaient ta peau glacée. Avec lenteur, tu t'es retourné. Tu voulais parler, mais les mots ne sont pas parvenus à ta bouche.

_« Dis-moi que tu le feras. »_  
Une ultime façon pour Potter de te tourmenter.

Tu as entendu le sort être prononcé, sans aucun préambule – de but en blanc. La marque. C'était douloureux, bien sûr. Comment cela aurait-il pu ne pas l'être ? Tu t'y étais préparé, tu t'y attendais. Tu n'ignorais pas sa cruauté – rien ne devait être facile. Et pourtant, ce n'était qu'un jeu d'enfant. C'était comme des milliers de poignards qui s'enfonçaient sous ta peau, et qui remuaient profondément dans la plaie fraîche. Une torture – du moins, c'est ce que cela aurait dû être. Mais tu n'as pas sourcillé, tu n'as pas crié. Tu es resté stoïque, supportant la douleur abominable, te retenant simplement de respirer. Tu as enduré – et cela n'était rien. La douleur était ailleurs, depuis ce matin au ciel trop bleu, la douleur était ailleurs – elle te bouffait le cœur. Tu t'en es rendu compte ; tu souffrais à l'agonie depuis quinze jours déjà, depuis que tu avais serré le corps secoué de pleurs de Potter pour la toute dernière fois. Alors non, cela n'était rien. Cela n'était vraiment rien.

La douleur terrible s'est arrêtée et tu n'as pas bougé, bouleversé. Tu n'avais pas pensé que cela se passerait aussi vite, ce n'était pas ce que tu avais prévu – tu étais sensé avoir le temps de parler, de faire la révérence, quelque chose comme ça. Tu as vu le visage du maître, les sourcils légèrement froncés mais un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres. Tu ne savais pas ce que tu devais en penser. Doucement, tout doucement, tu as tourné ton regard vers ton bras.

La **marque**.

Mais tu n'en avais pas voulu, tu n'avais pas désiré cela, en réalité. Non, tu n'avais jamais voulu t'abaisser à être marqué comme du détail – où était l'honneur ? Où était la fierté ? La peau était rouge, et le dessin immonde te criait « POTTER EST MORT ! » Où était la justice, où était cette foutue justice, où était l'avenir ? Merlin, où était passé l'avenir, où était parti l'espoir ? POTTER EST MORT ! Et cette marque, insupportable, qui te disait ça y est, te voilà parmi ceux qui ont tué le seul qui pouvait te sauver. **POTTER EST MORT.** La pièce s'est mise à tourner, tu as vacillé. La marque t'a semblé encore plus prononcée – le Maître était mécontent, tu le savais, tu le sentais – Tu sentais sa présence en toi, insidieuse et malvenue, puissante et égoïste, grâce à cette marque qui... POTTER EST MORT. Grâce à cette marque qui faisait de toi son instrument, son outil. _« Tu le feras, n'est-ce pas ? »_ Mangemort. POTTER EST MORT. Était-ce la mort de Potter que tu mangeais ? Tu as le goût du sang dans la bouche. **POTTER EST MORT. **La marque. Le sourire de Potter. Ses soupirs. POTTER EST MORT. « Pour survivre, tu le feras. » Le serpent, le maître – la cruauté. La torture de Potter, son beau visage défiguré par la souffrance abominable – et cette certitude de mourir pour rien – mais de le devoir. POTTER EST MORT. _« Il faut que nous soyons là-bas à l'aube et... Je m'en vais. » _**Te souviens-tu de nos rêves d'enfant ? **Où sont les trésors, où sont passés les moments de joie ? Où sont les héros ? - Tu n'en voyais plus. Il n'y avait plus de sauveur. POTTER EST MORT. Le survivant était mort – ce survivant qui était mort tellement de fois dans tes bras, d'une mort douce et éphémère. Son visage, défiguré par la souffrance. Son visage, béat de jouissance alors qu'il vient en toi. POTTER EST MORT. _« Je m'en vais, Malfoy. » _Toutes ces choses que tu aurais voulu lui dire.

La **MARQUE**. Traîtresse. _Potter est mort. _Que fait-elle sur ta peau ? Qu'y fait-elle alors que tu pleures ton mort ? Que tu portes son souvenir dans le moindre de tes atomes ? La marque. Cette abominable marque qui te rappelle toutes vos erreurs. Toutes _tes_ erreurs. Et le maître. Ce monstre. AVADA KEDAVRA. Pourquoi, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas survivre une nouvelle fois ? Pourquoi ? POTTER EST MORT. La marque. L'enlever. L'effacer, l'arracher s'il le faut. IL LE FAUT. Potter est mort. _**« Dis-moi que tu survivras. »**_ JE NE VEUX PAS SURVIVRE SANS TOI ! JE NE VEUX PAS D'UN MONDE DANS LEQUEL TU N'ES PAS ! La marque, cette tâche, cette blessure. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu ne peux pas oublier Potter, tu ne peux pas tourner la page. JE N'EN VEUX PAS ! Il faut qu'elle s'en aille, il faut que la marque s'en aille. Tu grattes, tu y jettes des sorts, tu convoques un couteau pour la découper – et le sang coule. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres te regarde, fasciné – et tu pleures. Pourtant, c'est de rage que tu hurles, pas de chagrin. POTTER EST MORT. Le chagrin n'est rien – c'est la douleur. La marque a du mal à disparaître et tu cries le nom de Potter alors que tu sais que tu ne reverras plus ses yeux verts – ses yeux insidieux, ces yeux qui t'ont avalé. **POTTER EST MORT. **POTTER EST MORT !

Quand on t'enferme ici, tu n'en as pas conscience. Tout ce que tu fais c'est t'arracher les cordes vocales à cause de la souffrance. Insoutenable. Multiple. Qui te traverse – de part en part. Et son absence. Et la marque – sur laquelle tu t'acharnes. Et les Doloris. Et les regards dégoûtés – mais tu t'en fous, parce que Potter ne te reviendra pas. Alors au moins, que cette marque disparaisse. Tu ne veux pas te rappeler que tu n'étais pas du bon côté – tu ne veux pas te rappeler tu ne l'as pas aidé. Qu'il est mort seul. Sans toi.  
Sans toi.

Et puis, le monde devient noir. Et froid. Encore plus qu'il ne pouvait l'être auparavant. Cela ne te plaît pas, mais tu l'oublies. Il n'y a que cette souffrance. La souffrance. Celle que, d'une certaine façon, tu partages avec Potter au delà de sa mort. La porte de la cave se referme et, un jour, quand ton bras ne ressemble plus qu'à un amas de chair abîmée, tu réalises qu'on t'a enfermé – que tu n'es pas mort. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais tu es vivant. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu ne peux pas rejoindre Potter. Alors tu te souviens.  
Et tu te perds dans ta mémoire. Et la souffrance.

Aujourd'hui, tu ne regardes plus la marque. Tu ne la sens même plus, perdue au mileu des ématomes et de tes nerfs à vifs. Tu sais juste que si jamais ton regard se pose sur ton bras, ce n'est pas le crâne et le serpent que tu y trouveras, et tu portes ta cicatrice comme une fierté.

_« Tu le feras, Malfoy. Je te jure que tu le feras. »_  
La divination n'a jamais été le grand fort de Potter, de toute façon.  
C'était aussi comme ça que tu l'aimais.  
Imparfait, téméraire... Amoureux.

X.X.X

D'aussi loin que tu te souviennes, tu n'as jamais vu d'amour dans ses yeux bleu clair comme un ciel maladif. Bambin, tu ne t'en souciais guère, puisque tu avais les bras tendres à la peau de lait de cette femme si douce et si belle que tu avais l'extrême joie teintée d'orgueil de pouvoir appeler « mère ». Le port altier de ton père t'apeurait plus qu'il ne te terrifiait, de toutes façons, et si jamais les regards devenaient trop durs, tu pouvais toujours trouver refuge dans le monde merveilleux des jupes en soie pure de cette mère magnifique. Il ne te montrait pas de tendresse, ne t'a jamais appelé « fiston », n'a jamais partagé avec toi les anecdotes de sa jeunesse – lui qui a pourtant fréquenté la même maison que toi. Tu aurais aimé entendre ses aventures, tu crois.

Ce n'est pas grave, mais tu aurais apprécié qu'il se comporte avec toi comme si tu étais vraiment son fils. Tu ne comprenais pas, au commencement, quand les années ont passé et que le monde devenait un peu plus clair pour toi. Tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi souvent son regard se posait sur toi et se détournait tout aussi vite qu'il était venu, pourquoi ses mains ne caressaient pas ta tête, pourquoi sa voix ne te félicitait observais avec attention, mais tu ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi il te fuyait, d'une certaine façon. Alors c'est devenu une joie pour toi, de le voir te sourire, même si ce n'était qu'un pincement de lèvres convenu. Tu te contentais du peu qu'il pouvait te donner – mais non, tu n'as jamais vu d'amour dans ses yeux bleus clairs, les yeux dont tu as hérité – probablement la meilleure chose, s'ils ne te rappelaient pas le jour du départ de Potter.

Tu as continué de grandir, et même si tu ne posais aucune question, tu voulais savoir pourquoi. Tu étais persuadé de pouvoir tout accepter, du moment que tu parvenais à saisir pourquoi ce père ne semblait rien d'autre qu'un étranger – pourquoi ses pensées t'étaient interdites, pourquoi ses paroles t'étaient lointaines. Tu savais qu'il n'était pas totalement mauvais – d'ailleurs, tu l'as cru bon pendant très longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Potter te démontre sous les yeux ce qu'était la bonté et la gentillesse – ce qu'était la douceur. Tu avais confiance en lui, quoi qu'il en soit. Tu voulais pouvoir avoir confiance en lui. Tu aurais juste aimé partager avec lui plus que la chair, plus que le sang. Tu voulais être le fils, alors que tu n'étais que la descendance.

Et puis, un jour, tu as compris.

Greengrass t'avait fait comprendre que tes parents et les siens avaient réussi à trouver un accord. Sa lignée était presque aussi pure que la tienne, c'est pourquoi tous voyaient d'un très bon œil l'union à venir. Daphne t'avait « accordé » la main de sa sœur Astoria au petit déjeuner, avec un rictus goguenard installé sur les lèvres, l'air de ne pas y toucher mais secrètement sûrement gonflée d'orgueil de rentrer dans la famille des Malfoy. Le visage impassible, tu avais continué ton repas, te demandant sans beaucoup d'intérêt qui pouvait bien être cette Astoria – tu ne savais même pas que Daphne avait une sœur, de toutes façons. Si elle en a été vexée, Daphne n'a pourtant rien dit, et tu as vu Pansy et Blaise s'échanger deux mots à l'oreille, l'air satisfait. Tu as lancé un léger regard vers la table des rouge et or, débordante d'agitation – les héros ne savent pas se tenir. Tu as croisé ses yeux verts, il t'a semblé plus renfermé qu'à l'habitude. Tu savais que tu te faisais des idées, qu'il n'avait aucunement pu entendre la conversation – et pourtant c'était comme une trahison. Merlin, Potter ne t'aimait pas, est-ce que tu arriverais jamais à te mettre ça dans la tête ?

Mais toi, toi, tu ne savais plus vivre sans lui. Alors oui, tu as compris. Tu as imaginé ta vie, la vie que tu allais jouer – comme une pièce tragicomique plus ou moins réussie – y aurait-il seulement un seul spectateur ? Tu as vu les années passer, les rides apparaître sur ton visage, la prestance prendre racine dans tes pas. Tu as vu une femme que tu n'aimerais pas, même en faisant tous les efforts du monde. Une femme que tu ne pourrais pas combler, mais à qui tu te devrais de faire un enfant pour préserver le sang. Tu as vu le ventre de cette femme s'arrondir, tu as vu un être naître, un être fait de toi et d'elle alors que tu aurais voulu qu'il soit de lui – même si c'est impossible, tu aurais voulu qu'il soit de lui, eut-il été d'Astoria et de lui, tu aurais pu l'accepter. Tu as entendu ses premiers cris, tu as imaginé le nom que tu pourrais donner à cet enfant – Scorpius, le scorpion – le poison. Alors tu as vu les générations défiler à l'envers, et tu savais qu'alors tu aurais appelé ton fil Draco, le dragon – les flammes de l'enfer. Tu aurais fait ton possible pour le considérer comme ton fils, mais il aurait d'abord et avant tout été le sien. A elle. Oui, tu as compris pourquoi il n'y avait jamais eu de la tendresse dans ses yeux bleu pâle – les yeux dont tu as hérité, même si tes joues et la forme de ton visage tiennent plus de ta mère que de lui. Tu as compris.

Aujourd'hui, ses yeux bleu pâle comme un ciel maladif, un ciel dépressif, te fixent avec tristesse. Tu te demandes confusément qui ton père a pu aimer assez fort pour ne pas parvenir à combler ta mère, qu'auparavant tu trouvais tellement parfaite. Tu voudrais lui demander, mais tu ne penses pas qu'il te répondrait. Plus maintenant – non, il ne le pourrait plus, à présent. Il te regarde vraiment, peut-être pour la première fois et tu trouves ça amusant, quelque part. Enchaîné, le bras en sang, les vêtements déchirés et des plaies sur tout le corps, tu ne sais plus à quoi tu ressembles, mais tu devines sans mal que le spectacle n'est pas des plus glorieux. Et c'est maintenant qu'il te regarde - et que ses yeux ont l'air de te voir. Tu pourrais presque penser qu'il est sur le point de pleurer, si tu ne le connaissais pas si bien. Si tu avais déjà vu en lui la moindre marque de faiblesse.

Il te regarde et tu te demandes vaguement ce qu'il recherche. Es-tu si méconnaissable ? Peut-être veut-il retrouver les traits qu'il t'a donnés, peut-être veut-il lui aussi voir ce qui a bien pu changer en toi – pourquoi tu as tourné le dos à tout ce pour quoi on t'avait élevé – et ce qu'il dit alors, tu ne t'y étais pas préparé. Ce ne sont que deux mots, ceux qui tu voulais entendre. Tu ne respires plus, l'espace d'un instant.

- Mon fils...

Sa main se pose sur ta joue, incertaine. C'est la première fois, la toute première et la toute dernière fois qu'il a l'air de t'aimer, de te reconnaître. Alors tu le vois, toi aussi. Tu vois les années passées sur son visage, tu vois l'amour qu'il a dû abandonner et l'angoisse qu'il avait de ne pas pouvoir t'appeler fils – tu vois aussi que cela n'était pourtant pas difficile. Tu vois sa douleur, mais tu vois aussi sa puissance, son charisme. Ton père est beau, et il t'éblouit. Tu réalises qu'aujourd'hui, tout pourrait être différent, tu pourrais être à ses côtés, du bon côté, de celui des vainqueurs. Tu souris, désabusé. Rien de tel n'est plus possible.

C'est trop tard. Tout arrive bien trop tard.  
Jusqu'où faudrait-il remonter le temps pour changer ça ?  
Tu ne le voudrais pas, de toutes façons.  
Tu ne veux pas abandonner ton mort.  
Abandonner Potter.

- L'amour d'un mort vaut-il donc tout ceci ?

Tu hoquètes de surprise. C'était la question, la seule question qui pouvait faire chavirer ton cœur et c'est lui, ce père absent soudain trouvé, qui ne te pardonnera pas ta trahison, qui te la pose. Les larmes coulent, alors qu'elles semblaient sèches depuis longtemps déjà. L'amour de Potter vaut-il tout ceci ? Oui, sans doute. Mais l'amour d'un mort ? Comment accepter que Potter soit mort ? Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'espérer vivant. Tu imagines une réalité différente, dans cette cave sordide. Tu rêves de fuite, de cachette – rien de très gryffondor mais qu'importe, les héros ont aussi leurs moments de doute, n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses à ces mères que ne peuvent pas faire le deuil de leur enfant, tu les comprends – il faudrait que tu aies vu son corps, il faudrait que tu l'aies senti glacial, que tu l'aies enterré. Les larmes coulent, comme au premier jour – alors ton père s'en va. Tu te recroquevilles encore un peu plus contre le mur glacial et tu pleures. Tu sanglotes comme un enfant. L'amour d'un mort.... - un mort qui ne viendra pas te sauver. Il l'a déjà fait tant de fois.

X.X.X

**L'amour d'un mort vaut-il donc tout ceci ? **

X.X.X

La porte s'ouvre, mais pas tes yeux. Des bruits de pas se font entendre, et te percent les tympans. Ta tête te fait horriblement mal, les pierres te râpent le dos. L'intrus s'approche de toi. Il te semble percevoir le son d'un corps qui s'agenouille. Tu sens un souffle sur ton visage. Tu préfères ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Tu as peur, oui, admets-le, tu as peur de ce qui pourrait advenir si jamais tes paupières se relevaient. Tu souffres déjà. Tu voudrais juste ne pas souffrir encore plus._  
Pas plus. Pas plus._  
Une main se pose sur ta joue._  
Pas plus. Pas plus._  
Tu ne crains plus les coups, ni les injures. Tu ne peux rien subir de pire, n'est-ce pas ? Aucun sort ne te fait véritablement frémir. Que les Doloris fusent, tu peux les supporter. Qu'un avada kedavra vienne poser un point à ton existence, tu lui en serais plutôt reconnaissant. Le reste ne sont que des jeux d'enfants. Tu peux tout endurer. N'est-ce pas ?  
Pas plus. Pas plus.  
Alors pourquoi cette peur ?  
Pas plus.** Pas plus.**  
Mais la main est tendre, trop tendre.

- Malfoy.  
Et puis, toute douleur disparaît.  
Ton cœur rate un battement et tu ouvres les yeux de surprise.  
Tu ne peux pas y croire. Tu ne dois pas y croire.  
N'est-ce pas ?

- Malfoy.  
La voix est douce. Tu en avais oublié les accents. Tout te revient en mémoire, c'est comme une maison vide qui se repeuple, qu'on remeuble. Un vieil espace presque pourri à qui l'on redonne subitement vie. Quelqu'un ouvre les volets rouillés, laisse passer un rayon de lumière et tu le regardes comme s'il était le soleil. A son contact, tu deviens chaud et tu oublies le froid cadavérique de ta peau contre la pierre glacée. La main caresse ta joue et soudain, tes chaînes ne sont plus que de vieux souvenirs.

- Malfoy.  
Il te sourit doucement, comme il le faisait parfois, si rarement pourtant. Des arabesques enivrantes se dessinent dans ton esprit, tu l'as toujours su, il lui suffit de cligner de l'œil pour te faire perdre toute raison. Les volutes de tes pensées te tournent la tête et tu oublies strictement, parfaitement, tout ce qui n'est pas lui. Son sourire se fait plus sauvage.

En un instant, tes lèvres sont sur les siennes et l'aspirent. Ce ne sont pas des retrouvailles mais une tentative désespérée de se raccrocher l'un à l'autre. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne fermez vos paupières, et tes yeux ne quittent pas les siens. Tu avais oublié à quel point ils étaient irréels, et à quel point tu te sentais vivre lorsque tu y voyais ton reflet. Ta langue touche la sienne et t'envoie des frissons dans tout le corps. Tes mains tremblantes s'accrochent derrière sa nuque, s'enfouissent dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Merlin, tu as besoin de lui. Tu as tellement besoin de lui.

Tu gémis lorsque ses doigts descendent sur ton coup et s'amusent le long de tes artères. Pour un peu, tu le penserais vampire, surtout lorsqu'une flamme qui ne t'est pas inconnue se réveille au fond de ses iris. Il quitte ta bouche pour ton oreille et tu te sens défaillir. Tu gémis, ton souffle saccadé te malmène – ton corps est endolori, mais lorsqu'il le touche, tout n'est plus que confort et volupté. Tu lui enlèves sa chemise alors qu'il se débat avec tes haillons et vos torses se rejoignent – l'électricité de sa peau t'enivre. Tu veux tout de lui, maintenant, tout de suite. Tu n'as plus conscience de rien, ni de l'endroit ni de l'heure. Il n'y a que lui, lui que tu pensais mort contre toi et tu bénis le ciel d'être encore vivant.

Tu l'embrasses à nouveau, tu savoures le goût de ses lèvres et retrouves sa langue charmante qui se tortille comme un serpent contre la tienne et te perds dans le baiser ardent. Tu as besoin de lui. Tu te sens si bien, quand tu réalises, l'esprit obscur, que tes jambes entourent ses reins et que ses mains caressent tes fesses nues – depuis quand est-il aussi rapide ? Tu l'avais oublié. Lorsqu'il entre en toi, tu te souviens que cela a souvent été violent, entre vous deux, désespéré et rapide – brutal et empressé – comme si la fin allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre, comme s'il fallait déjouer les plans machiavéliques d'un temps ennemi – Il ne t'a pas préparé et est rentré d'une seule poussée avec un long gémissement rauque qui ressemblait à celui d'un prédateur dangereux – tu veux bien qu'il te dévore. Pourtant tu es à présent comme anesthésié – la douleur ne te fait plus rien, ce qui n'est pas le cas du plaisir. Oui, tu avais tout oublié, comment avais-tu pu, le sais-tu seulement ? Cette sensation de complétion, alors qu'en toi il se perd et que tu le regardes se retenir avec force de bouger pour te blesser plus que nécessaire, les traits béats d'une jouissance incomparable. Tu bouges les hanches pour qu'il n'aie plus peur de te briser et tu te souviens – être vivant, aimer, être aimé – qu'importe ton âme de poufsouffle, il est là, il est là, il est là. Il est là et tu as tellement, tellement besoin de lui.

- MALFOY !  
Il crie et de ça aussi, tu apprends à te souvenir. Ce son qui te réveille. Tu souris avec abandon, les sens écartelés par la luxure parfaite de vos retrouvailles, pris de tremblements hystériques. Tu t'accroches à lui, tu lèches sa peau – tu veux retrouver la saveur, l'odeur, la sensation, tout. Ton mort – si vivant contre, et en toi. Vos mouvements se font un peu plus désespérés encore et tu sens que vous allez venir. Il feule comme un animal sauvage et tu aimes sa bestialité – tu aimes sa puissance, tu aimes qu'il soit ardent et vif, turbulent et spontané, tu aimes qu'il soit lui avec son impétuosité et sa tendresse. Il te caresse, te murmure à l'oreille que tu lui as manqué, qu'il en a longtemps rêvé et qu'il se sent bien – des mots qui te font venir plus vite encore.

C'est alors que sa voix aux trémolos divins se glisse comme un serpent dangereux jusqu'à tes oreilles en un long sifflement déchirant, alors que tu le sens venir en toi. Il mord ton lobe avant de souffler doucement  
- Malfoy, je t'aime.  
Et c'est comme cela que tu souviens que tout ceci n'est qu'une illusion.

Potter ne te dirait jamais qu'il t'aime, c'est comme ça. Votre histoire n'était pas faite pour être belle, ni pour être racontée – les héros ne s'avouent ni leur amour ni ne se battent pour lui. C'est pour cela que cela n'a pas duré. Si tu avais eu assez de courage, pour une seule fois dans ta vie, tu aurais vécu sept années à Poudlard avec lui. Au moins, tu aurais sept années de souvenirs. Mais tes choix n'étaient pas les siens. Le rêve s'efface et tu te retrouves dans la même situation qu'auparavant, cette situation dans laquelle tu resteras tant que tu auras encore un léger souffle d'air dans les poumons, tant que le Seigneur le souhaitera. C'est comme cela.

Les larmes coulent. Une nouvelle fois. _L'amour d'un mort vaut-il donc tout ceci ? _Tu le crois. Parce que cela n'a jamais été l'amour d'_un_ mort, mais l'amour de **ton** mort. Celui de Potter, qui lui aurait préféré l'enfer à te voir souffrir, à te voir mourir. Potter qui souhaitait que tu lui survives.

Et à qui tu ne sais pas dire adieu.

X.X.X

A suivre, donc.  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si ça vaut le coup que je continue.


End file.
